El sindrome de Circe
by Sira Kasuqui
Summary: Aveces el un Sindrome del que nunca supiste algo llega a cambiar todo lo que nunca imaginaste... -Es... Sera una Leona...


**EL SINDROME DE CIRCE**

**Capitulo 0.**

Las cosas pasaron tan repentinamente desde aquel beso que seria con el amor de su vida, en la posguerra entablaron una relación seria por no llamar formal, todos sabían de su relación, todos sabían que hacían bonita pareja, todos sabían que todos los apoyaban y todos esperaban mas….

Ellos se los dieron, les dieron miel sobre hojuelas en leche caliente, les dieron reuniones en familia, les dieron dulces y ellos reacionaron tal como un niño chiquito deseando más…

No puedes negarte cuando un niño te ven con ojos redondos con las pupilas dilatadas y haciendo gestos tiernos. No, no puedes aunque intentes hacerlos recapacitar. Entonces llega el momentos y se los das ese momento en que no sabes si hiciste bien o mal, donde desconoces que hubiera sido lo mejor, pero ya lo has hecho y no hay vuelta atrás.

Así fue como Hermione Granger se sintió cuando se dio a conocer la relación entre ella y Ron Weasley, así se sintió cuando la invitaban a eventos más personales de la familia de su esposo, así razonó las cosas cuando después de algunos años empezó a escuchar los típicos "¿Cuándo se cansan?" en diferentes lenguas, tono y hasta diferentes formas de decirlas… pero a veces aquellas palabras que unos dicen como simple chiste no todas las personas los toman como tal entonces la paciencia se acabó…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+FLAHS BACK+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"era otra reunión en la madriguera… se encontraban todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley, Harry con la nueva Sra. Potter -Ginny- y los gemelos bromeando con Hermione Granger

-entonces… la Boda y los niños ¿cuándo Cuñadita? Que no queremos ser tíos viejos y

-¡oh! Sí, yo deseo llenar de mis nietos esta casa, anda Querida Hermione no me hagas esperar demasiado como lo han hecho mis hijos mayores… Dame la alegría…

-Sí, ¡herms! Así cuando yo tenga un hijo tendrá quien cuidar…

Siguieron así por unos minutos más… y a pesar de que los temas eran cambiados por tiempos siempre regresaban al mismo….

La pareja Granger-Weasley regresaba a su apartamento Londres mugle (apartamento de Hermione).

-Hermione no sé qué te pasa, andas… rara… ¿estás en esos días?-me colmo, esa frase fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

-¿Rara? ¿Rara, Ron? ¡Llevas años conociendo me! Y ¡me llamas rara!-solo a calzo a distinguir la cara de asustado de ron…-Te había dicho que quería no quería mas insinuaciones de ese tipo… que ya…

-Hermione yo creo que podemos detenerlas de una forma ¿no? Así de simple…-Ron se arrodillo frente a mí, saco una pequeña cajita de su pantalón y lo digo- ¿T-te casas conmigo?-estoy pasmada… mi corazón no late como alguna vez pensé que sería… mi piernas no tiemblan de emoción y aun no eh saltado sobre el…

-¿Por… Por qué?

-¿Por qué, Que Hermione?

-Me lo pides…

-Porque llevamos bastante tiempo saliendo- me miro sabiendo que yo pedía más-porque ya casi vivo en tu apartamento-tenía razón ya varias prendas de ron se encontraban regadas en la habitación no por mera casualidad… él no las recogía-tú has estado enamorada de mi desde hace tiempo-muy factible, tenía razón yo me enamore desde desde al año que lo conocía ¿entonces qué pasó?-… todo mundo dice que debemos casarnos-muy mala respuesta.

-¿todo mundo lo dice Ron? ¿Todo mundo? Y ¿acaso me has preguntado que me pasa a mí?, ¿qué es lo que yo pienso? ¿Crees que solo porque lo dicen lo hare?..

-Herms…

-No, Ron basta, siempre eres tú y tu´… y nunca soy yo…

-Creí que estabas de acuerdo con eso…

-Creíste, pero no todo lo que creas tiene que ser así, yo… ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-Hermione se empezó a agitar agarrando su cabeza solo se escuchaban gritos y rugidos…

Lo que se vio en siguiente fue un Ron levantando a Hermione de la alfombra pasando por la Red Fleud hacia San Mugo…

Ron, Harry y Ginny se encontraban en la sala de espera, con Ron tratando de explicar lo que paso… un Harry pensativo y una Ginny regañona.

-Se los digo chicos, empezó a gritarme y solo grito y después de rugidos y la traje aquí.

-¿Rugidos, Ron? Creo que se te han alocado los huidos…

-Harry tiene razón hermanito eso es como ilógico, ¿Por qué Hermione Rugiría?

-Buenas noches, Jóvenes, soy el Doctor Irving, el que atiende a su amiga Granger, y les puedo decir que es perfectamente normal que el Joven Weasley haya escuchado Rugidos ya que su amiga parece del síndrome de Circe.

-¿Acaso eso no es más como una leyenda?-Ginny le pregunto aún más curiosa… el Doctor sonrió y les pidió se volvieran a sentar para explicarles.

-Verán como bien saben Circe es aquella era una diosa y hechicera que vivió en la isla de Eea, ella transformaba…

-Si a sus enemigos en animales

-Así es Joven Weasley, entonces…

-¡oh! ¡Ya se Hermione en algún momento se encontró con ella y la hechizo pero tuvo en efecto retardo!- Ron lucia como si acabara de resolver la falta de comida en zonas necesitadas o hubiera descubierto un nuevo contienen… Harry y Ginny se preguntaban cómo es que seguía vivo a estas fechas. Y las demás personas que los escucharon solo dejaron sus rostros pasmados y siguieron con su camino.

-lo siento pero no ella solo hechizaba a los hombre nunca en mujeres, pero el nombre del síndrome viene por ella…

-Entonces no entiendo…

-Ron si te callaras...-¿Cómo podía ser su hermano un… menso?

-Bueno el Síndrome de Circe hace que las los magos y magas con descendientes mugres que perdieron sus poderes desde hace más de 100 años en algún momento de su vida pueden sufrir una transformación similar a animales que se asocian más con su personalidad.

-Pero hay varios magos que no han tenido conocimiento de magos de descendencia mugle, entonces ¿por qué Hermione se transformó? Y ¿otros no?

-Porque a pesar de que todos los que cumplen la característica pueden desarrollar el síndrome se necesita que el mago este pasando por un acto muy similar lo que se asemeja a su personalidad, por ejemplo una persona que su personalidad es muy tímida, con algo de curiosidad y siendo cautelosa se transformara o empezara a transformarse en ratón; alguien que le gusta jugar mucho, es amigable y crea lazo de confianza al ser intimidados por alguien más grande que él y sin salida se verá transformado en un perro…

-Perdón pero Hermione… ¿En que esta transformada?- Harry quien realizo la pregunta se quedó paralizado, Ron pareciera que no pensara en nada y Ginny imaginándose que podía ser su amiga… El doctor pareció palidecer y tomando aliento respondió.

-Es, será… Una Leona…

**CONTINUARA… **

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Hola! Si les gusta queridos lectores dejen comentario o alguna alerta :3 Asi me sentiré mas inspirada! Se les quiere y suerte! :D **


End file.
